


Payback 一发完 pwp（NC—17）双豹组 金黑 killchalla

by berber



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berber/pseuds/berber
Summary: 设定T'Chaka和N'Jobu原来分别是瓦坎达帮派和N帮派的老大，无血缘关系。一次火拼中两人都丧生了，并且造成瓦坎达的继承人T'Challa失踪，因此两个帮派结下了梁子。现在瓦坎达帮派老大是Zuri，N帮派老大是Erik。





	Payback 一发完 pwp（NC—17）双豹组 金黑 killchalla

Erik抬起手搭在沙发顶，随意的姿势看上去像他只是松垮地陷在沙发里的纨绔子弟。包厢里的灯光很暗，看上去他被笼罩在一片阴影之中。只是如果有人仔细看，就会发现他像豹子一样的锐利目光，透露出他的野心与桀骜不驯，显示着此人绝非等闲之辈。

像隐藏在阴影中的捕食者，表面不动声色，实则早已锁定目标。

顺着他的目光看去，台上的男人正在表演《The Payback》，全场的聚光灯都打在他的身上。

Got to get back. I need some get back .

男人用沙哑到几乎嘶哑又别具一格的嗓音唱着，既具力量感又显得游刃有余的潇洒。

Payback,Payback.

边唱边跳的男人有修长而灵活的腿，风骚的舞姿惹人注目，仿佛他就应当是天生的焦点。收放自如地控场，这男人一定有抓住人心的魔力。

……  
Erik看得入了迷，认真表演的男人脸上蒙上了一层细密的汗珠，亮晶晶的。鬼使神差的，Erik竟萌生了想将它舔去，卷在舌尖的肮脏欲望。

不过从小在权势中长大的Erik玩得很开，男女通吃，他才不在乎那些有的没的。他想要的，就要得到。

Erik用舌尖舔了下他的小尖牙，开口叫手下：“给我调查台上那个男人。”

“孤儿，来路干净，暂无归属。”

“演出结束后，带他过来。”

……

Alright  
（The big payback）  
在众人的合音中男人结束了表演，灵魂乐与放克乐两种似乎不相关的音乐在他身上完美融合，男人自信地谢幕，带着独特的骄傲。

不一会儿Erik的包厢的门被推开了，男人走了进来，手下很识相地待在了外面，把门关上，给他们两个创造了私人的空间。

Erik吹了个流氓哨，痞笑道:“我以为你会自持清高然后被双手绑着，押着送进来呢。”

男人哼笑了一下:“然后呢，方便你玩一些捆绑之类的情趣游戏，好满足你变态的嗜好吗？我自己有腿会走路，而且我也不是不会审时度势的人。有什么，请你直说。”

Erik承认，他现在该死地对这个男人充满了兴趣。这个男人就像假意屈服的野兽，收起了利爪，却不会低下他的头颅。

Erik不紧不慢地开口：

“你头发和胡子里是撒了闪粉吗？”

“……”男人笑了，“你真是一个糟糕的搭讪者”

“我只是想说他们像藏了星星一样闪烁。”Erik随意地耸耸肩，“随便你怎么想。”

“认真的？你把我叫过来就是为了讲这个？”男人像是被勾起了丝毫兴趣:“那为何不夸赞我的眼睛里有星星？”

Erik拿起酒杯呷了一口酒，又扫了一眼男人。的确，男人长了一双漂亮的眼睛。圆的杏眼，带着不可磨灭的光亮，亮晶晶的，反倒与混浊的酒吧格格不入了。此时，这双眼睛的主人正向他寻求一个答案。

Erik不紧不慢地开口：“那太俗气了宝贝儿，我可不是那种人。”

想要吸引一只豹子的注意力，首先你要成为一只豹子。

“那你与那些想睡我的人又有什么区别呢？”男人不可置否。

“首先我不会假惺惺地说是爱情，能用物质衡量的从来不叫爱情，叫交易。其次我不会像那些庸俗的人，开口闭口一夜值多少。对于一个没有后台的人来说，钱不值钱。”

“看起来你很了解我。”

Erik咧开嘴笑，露出他的金牙，他现在看起来更像一个调戏良家妇女的地痞流氓了:“别怀疑自己的魅力，美人，你值得更多。像你这样的美人，总是值得我花更多心思的。”

男人看起来有些许的动摇。

“对于一个孤儿，还是黑人，你小时候肯定没少受排挤吧。做我的婊子，你就直接上位成老板娘了。钱或许对你没有吸引力，权可不是。有权，你想怎么整以前欺凌你的人都行，不亏吧？”Erik适当地加大了筹码。

“成交。”

Erik露出胜利者的笑，看吧，这世界上，就没有我搞不定的人。

酒吧里的音响震得人心脏砰砰跳，仿佛肾上腺激素都被激发。五颜六色的射灯渲染一派纸醉金迷的气象，昏黄的小灯更是增添了暧昧的氛围。男人向他凑近，身上隐隐约约夹杂着烟味，香水味，或是其他。

男人顺从地挤进他双腿之间，他跪坐着，用手去解Erik的皮带。Erik目光不自觉地聚焦在男人的手上，男人手指修长，薄薄的手部肌肤更突出了他的骨节分明。他还在尾指和无名指戴上了金属质感的戒指，金色的光泽与他巧克力色的肌肤交相辉映，更显出他有一双漂亮的手。

Erik看着他的手部动作咽了口唾沫:“你手真好看，可以去做手模。”

男人没有回答他，他张嘴含住小Erik的头部，一个深喉之后稍微离开。再从它的根部开始，一路用舌头描摹纹路，发出色情的水声，回到龟头处，用舌尖轻舔凹陷处……他嘴做着这种淫荡的事情，却抬起眼帘，卷翘的睫毛微微扇动，明亮的眼睛向上望着Erik，脸上圣洁与媚意相互纠缠。

收回灵巧的舌头，“你太多话了。”男人说：“不如趁我口硬你的这段时间好好想想等下怎么操我。”

Erik一把掐住男人的下颚，慢慢把脸凑近男人，他强壮的身躯给男人带来了巨大的压迫感，“看来你是迫不及待挨操了。”Erik手指用力感受男人面部娇嫩的肌肉在他手下变形的快感：“我叫Erik。记住这个，因为等下它将是你唯一会说的单词。”放完狠话后松开手指，欣赏着男人脸上的指痕，满足自己隐晦的施虐爱好。

男人不怕他的威胁，他将自己的衣服领子用食指勾住，色情地往下扯，直到他的领子的v形开得不能再大。

在光影交错之下男人的胸部显得各外的丰满，中间的阴影甚至给Erik一种他有乳沟的感觉，哑光的皮肤显出柔软而细腻的质地，让人想摸上去感受。

男人猝然松手，衣服又弹回了原样。“想要看更多吗”男人诱惑地说到：“那你要自己动手了。”

Erik伸手将男人拉起来，他俩调换了位置。Erik直接伸手去解男人的皮带，把裤子连内裤一起扯到男人脚踝处。

“等等，你这么急的吗？像个十几岁第一次开荦的毛燥青少年一样。”男人试图用手去遮掩自己半勃的阴茎。

“等你硬得不行的时候你再来给我展示如何冷静吧。”Erik一只手把男人的手拍开，另一只手旋开润滑剂的盖子挤出润滑剂。

男人也任他胡闹去了，静静地用双臂撑在沙发上。Erik将男人的衣服下摆撩起来推到胸上，把他的腿打开到自己身体两侧，半蹲下来从男人的胯骨开始，沿人鱼线从下往上一路舔上去，同时将沾有润滑剂的手向男人的后穴探去……

“早就准备好等操了嗯？”

“呃……哈……你永远不知道自己什么时候会被强奸，那群人可不会给你做润滑。”

Erik沉默了一下……“我很抱歉听到这些。”

气氛一度陷入凝重。男人出声打破了僵局：“你接下来是不是在想要怎么安慰我了，在我们两个都硬着的时候？”还伸手摸上小Erik揉捏起来，“你确定你的小兄弟受的住？”

Erik翻了个白眼，这男人总是语出惊人。“我直接插进来了。这不是个问句，通知你一下。”他试图在言语上占上风。

男人没有言语，他自己把腿掰得更开了。Erik进入的时候他感受到男人在微微颤抖，于是他吻上了男人的耳后，轻轻舔舐男人的耳垂。Erik猜到了他应该感觉不太好，刚刚的冷场肯定让男人兴致不高。Erik虽然玩世不恭，但是从小的教育还是让他懂得尊重床伴的。

Erik退了出来，“喂，我可不想成为你口中强奸别人的那种人。”

不等男人反驳，他就亲上了男人的唇，以吻封缄。嘴唇、耳珠、耳背、颈部、胸部，Erik一路吻下去，在乳房位置停留的时间要长些，他含住那凸起，用舌头轻扫、吮吸。男人感到一阵酥麻从胸部传来，直到浑身都有点发麻，他推了推Erik，小声叫着Erik的名字。

Erik“好心地”离开了男人的胸部，然后从大腿根部开始亲，用舌头轻点轻扫他的大腿内侧，甚至恶劣地在那些娇嫩的肌肤上留下一个个牙印。这引起男人一阵激灵，男人的腿开始不自觉地摆动，像是挣扎，又像欲拒还迎，“啊……Erik”

Erik露出一个坏笑，从男人大腿根部的骑缝处由下自上轻舔至他的髋骨部位，男人觉得很痒很麻，却偏偏有一种酸胀的感觉从下腹处升起，他的阴茎翘得更高了。

Erik往回亲，男人已不自觉地腿分开成更大的八字形，腿往后仰，把整个阴部展露在Erik面前。

这方便了Erik来到会阴处，这个连接部位的皮肤很紧绷，但是极为敏感。Erik用湿润的舌头轻舔这个部位，发出色情的水声。

“Erik，够了啊……嗯……”男人基本上在用喘气声说话了。

Erik轻抿了下嘴唇，连带着刺激到那里娇嫩的皮肤。“呃!”男人短促地尖叫了一声，带着阴茎也颤动了一下，“Erik，我要你，现在就进来!”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”Erik再次回到了温柔乡，被充分调动起情欲的男人后穴把他绞得很紧。Erik忍不住掐了一把男人挺翘的屁股：“放松点，你紧得我都快动不了。”结果换来敏感的男人收缩得更厉害。

Erik开始略显粗鲁地动作，他忍了太久了。他蛮横的冲撞惹得男人忍不住去抓沙发上的皮。当男人的呻吟变了调，Erik知道他找到地方了，他又重又狠地冲撞进去，一时整个包厢里皆是淫靡之音。

“啊……不...嗯啊!E...Erik!我要到了!啊!”

Erik粗重地喘息着：“我也...等一下...我们一起好吗？”

男人被他干得头直往后仰，露出他修长好看的脖颈，男人动情的样子很好看。他缓缓将头低回来望进Erik的眼。

Erik有张很帅的脸，晶莹的汗珠沿着脸颊滑落，更给他巧克力色的皮肤镀上一层水润的光彩，在灯光下显得光彩夺目，他的脏辫凌乱地散开，随着他挺腰的动作散落成不羁的模样。

男人像是被车前探照灯晃晕的羚羊一样看呆了。他缓缓伸出手，像是要拉下Erik的脖子给他一个吻。

然后Erik感觉脖子上一痛，眼前一黑，“该死!大意了!”然后便失去了知觉。

身下还面带红潮的男人把瘫在自己身上的Erik挪开，当小Erik从两人连接处退出时男人还是感觉自己的敏感处被碰及。

男人心里暗骂了一句：“重死了。”而且该死的刚刚被弄晕那一下，Erik直接射在了里面。身下一片粘腻。没时间清理了，自己还要夹着精液想办法出去。

想到这里他就想给Erik来一拳，怕弄醒他还是算了。

次日Erik醒来，只看到沙发扶手上的一张纸：手机我拿走了，署名是T

Eirk心想失策，手机有些重要的东西，他觉得男人不简单，却偏偏放松了些警惕，不知道他到底是为谁服务。他走出包厢门，在外面的手下恭敬地给他送来了一则新闻。

“瓦坎达失踪多年少爷T'Challa回归!现已完成zuri的考验，即将继承瓦坎达。”

Erik豁然开朗，T，T'Challa，瓦坎达那群人敢拿我来当考验内容，胆子不小啊。不过很快他嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的笑，拿了备用手机给自己原先的手机号码发了条信息：

“你昨晚的香艳视频和照片我还留着呢，包厢里有隐藏摄像头。E”

T'Challa，这事，可不能就这么算了。


End file.
